A wind turbine part may comprise plural wind turbines which may be electrically connected to a common coupling point (PCC) and which wind turbines may be controlled by a park controller or park pilot. The park pilot may send a voltage reference to each of the wind turbines.
Thereby, in a conventional wind turbine park the voltage reference is limited or bound to be in a range of for example [0.92; 1.08] of a nominal voltage which may also be referred to as per unit (pu).
However, it has been observed, that in some situations applying a fix range does not lead to satisfactory performance of the wind turbines, in particular in the case of changing grid characteristics. Further, it has been observed that a wind turbine voltage controller may be saturated in particular conditions leading to unsatisfactory behaviour.
There may be a need for a method for determining a voltage bounding range defining a range of a wind turbine reference voltage for a wind turbine, for a method for determining a wind turbine reference voltage using the method for determining the voltage bounding range, and for an arrangement for determining a wind turbine reference voltage, wherein controlling the wind turbine may be improved in particular in conditions of changing grid characteristics.